Lobrau Fatcat
Lobrau Fatcats (Rizonae kappenural) are a species of herbivorous gusukcats indigenous to the planet Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk. Physiology Lobrau Fatcats are short, pudgy gusukcats with barrel-like bodies, muscular but short and stubby legs, and very thin but long tails. They are tawny in color, with a lighter-hued underbelly and vivid brown stripes. Their muzzle and lower limbs are a deep red, and are used to signal others of their species from a distance or in the underbrush. They are the shortest known species of gusukcat, and their bodies are more compact. They appear fat, hence their name, but they are in fact blubbery, covered in fairly loose skin. Their barrel-like chest increases lung capacity for stamina, used in burrow-digging, fleeing predators, or for returning to their dens as night falls. Because of their short stature, they are an easy choice for predators such as the Ibbochr Tailshrike or Ibbochr Shalewolf, and thus they have evolved a number of bony plates extending down their backside, making it harder to bite into their vital organs, and also protecting their spines from being severed by such predation. A large bony crown has also formed on their heads to help protect them, as well. Interestingly, the toxins imbibed while feeding on the Zukabergo flora is passed on to their plates, making them poisonous to bite and with age, the toxins will build up to near-fatal levels, leaving adult Fatcats relatively safe from harm. Dietary Habits As a species, they will consume a variety of vegetation, but their squat bodies make them ideal for consuming low-lying flora, primarily Diekons and Icekaruts. As these are among the most poisonous vegetation on the planet, Lobraus are equipped with very resilient digestive systems that can handle this. Ecology [[image:Lobrau Fatcat MS Sprite.gif|frame|Appearance in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]] Lobrau Fatcats were first discovered in the Opiskol Badlands, but are found in the Ohuan Glacier region, Auserk Moor, Piyirrh Moor, the Becko Desert, Sidopolu Moor, and the Adviktome Desert. They are known to burrow into the ground to form small, underground dens. Although they are made for a single individual, multiple rooms are carved out over time as the Lobraus seem to get "impatient" with their sleeping quarters as their bedding begins to flatten, and will move to another room; these extra rooms also become useful when raising kits. Interestingly, they are not territorial towards their own kind even though they are mostly solitary, and it is not uncommon for one individual to enter the den of another Fatcat and sleep there. The two temporary roommates will not interact much and will typically leave each other alone. After the Great Thaw, they were initially thought to be extinct until one scientist proposed the Hollow Zukaberg hypothesis. More evidence has supported their having survived the moon's boiling, as reports occasionally come in of colonists seeing Lobraus traipsing through the numerous fields of flowering vegetation now found in much larger numbers across the world's surface than had existed previous. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Herbivores Category:Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk Inhabitants